Drivers Ed
by Trupan
Summary: COMPLETE Trunks accepts an offer that could possibly kill him - teaching Pan how to drive. CHP 3 UPDATE - 06.22.08 - “Holy mother of chicken- Truck! Truck, Pan, truck!” Arms tightly squeezing the handle and one foot in the air, Trunks’ eyes bugged out..
1. What?

Drivers Ed

By: Trupan

**Author's Note: This is my first humor fic. It'll only be 3 or 4 chapters long because, one: the story doesn't have a plot that can extend for 10 or more chapters, and two: I have absolutely no idea whether I can do humor as good as suspense… haha. So please review and let me know how you like it! Constructive criticism is welcome, flames are not. **

**WARNING: Chapters will be short.**

* * *

Ages  
_I'm aware that they are 14 years apart – but that's why it's called FICTION _

Trunks: 24

Pan: 18

* * *

Chapter 1: What?

Trunks rubbed his temple, trying to comprehend what the claims bond was saying. Needless to say, he just wanted to sign his name and get it over with. However, he knew his mother would kick him out of the house if he did something reckless as that.

_On the bright side, I can go live Pan… _He thought. Sighing, Trunks turned his focus to the window wondering what his girlfriend was doing at the moment. She was supposed to call him earlier but never did.

_Guess she got caught up having fun_, he frowned bitterly.

Glancing back at the document, he gave another sigh. Grabbing his unused glasses, Trunks delve into the document once again.

Few minutes later, he was interrupted by his secretary.

_Dammit, and just when I was actually understanding this shit!_

"Sir, there is a Mr. Gohan Son at the desk, requesting to see you," voiced the intercom.

Trunks looked up from the document he was analyzing and set his glasses down. Rubbing his tired eyes, he pressed the button and swiftly said, "Please let him in, Mrs. Vin."

No sooner later, Gohan entered the office of the Capsule Corp. president. Trunks stood from his seat and bowed slightly in respect of the older man.

Gohan chuckled, "You've got a nice collection here, Trunks."

Trunks gave him a questioning look until he realized the man was referring to his toy car collection he had on his desk. Trunks looked sheepish and blushed slightly sitting back down.

"You have no idea. I actually have more but my mom threw them away. I feel like a little boy who got kicked in the nuts early." Trunks whimpered.

Cars were beginning to be his passion and he found it hard to concentrate on other things. Other important things like the Capsule Corporation inventions, his girlfriend, and family. Luckily his girlfriend was more understanding than others. But just by a slight margin. The cars his mother threw away in anger were one of the rare ones being that they weren't sold in any kind of store. Each year, HIN or Hot Import Nights would have shows in Tokyo. There he could buy them, each with a unique style to it. Unfortunately, his mother didn't understand the necessary importance of leaving the cars be.

"Well I'm sure you'll live. In fact, I came here to ask you a favor that's got something to do with cars," Gohan hesitated.

Trunks quirked an eyebrow. "I don't understand," he admitted.

Gohan fidgeted around nervously in his seat. He seemed to be thinking of ways to form the words correctly. Several seconds passed and Gohan sighed, "How much do you love my daughter?"

Trunks went stiff as alarms went off in his head. His heart starting to beat faster by the second and millions of questions ran through his head. Did something happen? Did she say something? Was Gohan going to tell him to break up with Pan? Was he being set up to do a greater task? Is she…

"Is she pregnant with my child?" he blurted out and immediately regretting the question. Of all the things to ask…

"N – wait," Gohan's eyes narrowed at the young man in front of him, "why would she be pregnant when she's still a virgin?" he asked menacingly.

Trunks coward at his folly and began stuttering, "She is! Uh – it's just, I don't know. It was the only thing that came to my mind. I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking."

"Well you better _start_ thinking," Gohan threatened.

"So, uh – going back to the favor?" Trunks hoped changing the subject would sooth the anger that was slowly boiling in Gohan. He didn't want to deal with a Mystic Gohan at the moment.

Gohan growled again and rolled his eyes, "As I was saying, how much do you love my daughter?"

Trunks was still clueless. "Very much, Gohan…" he stopped for a second until another thought struck him. His eyes widened at the possibility.

"Am I getting married?" He asked.

Gohan fell off his chair at the sudden, irrelevant outburst. Pulling himself up off the floor, Gohan gave an exasperated sigh, "You know, for someone who runs a multi-billionaire company, you really don't know how to think logically, do you?"

"That's been a problem lately," Trunks muttered under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing!" Trunks chimed.

Sitting himself down, Gohan cleared his throat, "Anymore idea's of what my favor might be before I tell you?"

Trunks shook his head.

"Good, now shut up!"

Trunks did as he was told.

"Now, do you love my daughter enough to do anything for her?"

"Isn't that the same as the last question?" Trunks rubbed the back of his head feeling a headache coming on.

"Just answer it!" Gohan snapped.

"Of course!"

Suddenly, Gohan stood up with a big grin his face. "Great! See you tomorrow at five, then! Oh and bring your Civic Si."

With that, Gohan left, shutting the door on his way out.

Trunks looked at the door, mouth agape. "What?"

* * *

**Ending Note: Teehee, confused much? Keep reading, you may be wondering what driving's has anything to do with Pan, being that she's 18 already. But you will see. Please review and let me know how it is, so far. Thanks!!**


	2. The Favor

Driver's Ed

By: Trupan

Chapter 2: The Favor

* * *

The next day, Trunks requested off from his mother. He explained to her that Gohan came to him with a favor but never really specified exactly _what _that favor was. Bulma was skeptical at first but agreed nonetheless.

"If this is an excuse to run off with Pan, you're going to find yourself in the computer room, typing all 200 contracts for Capsule Corporation's data bank for a month!" she had threatened him.

Trunks ran out of the house, hoping that whatever it was, it was something reasonable or he would be stuck with a bus load of work and no freedom for a month.

He pulled up on the Son driveway with the car Gohan had requested him to bring. Putting the gear in neutral and pulling the E-brake, Trunks turned the car off and walked to the front door. Before he could knock, the door opened.

Pan jumped into his arms and hugged him tight. Trunks returned the favor eagerly and kissed the top of her head.

"Hey," she said, "what are you doing here?"

Trunks shrugged his shoulder, "I'll let you know when I have a clue."

Gohan came from the kitchen, wearing the same wide grin as yesterday. Trunks was beginning to get a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Ah, Trunks. Good to see you!" Gohan clapped a hand on the younger man's shoulder and invited him in.

"Likewise, Gohan." Trunks sat in one of the plush chairs and fidgeted with his hands nervously. "Uh, what can I do for you?"

Pan sat down in front of him, staring at her father and boyfriend questioningly.

"Oh you'll find out soon enough. Wait one second; I have to go get something. Make yourself at home Trunks."

Gohan went up stairs, leaving Trunks and Pan in the living room. Trunks' nervousness was multiplying by the second.

"What's wrong?" Pan asked, referring to his abnormal shaking.

Trunks looked at her, fear evident in his eyes.

"I think your father's trying to kill me," he whispered urgently while looking around to make sure he wasn't close enough to hear.

Pan giggled at his antics.

"Don't be silly, Trunks. Why would he do that?"

"Shh! He might hear you!" Trunks clamped a hand over her mouth.

Pan mumbled in his hand until she finally was able to pry his hands off. Her eyes narrowed at him.

"What did you do?"

Trunks recoiled slightly, "Why are you assuming I did something?"

"Because you did," Pan griped.

_Damn, she knows me better than I thought. _Trunks turned his body away from her, and grimaced slightly at what she might do if he told her what he did.

"Well?" she prodded.

"Chill Pan, I feel like I'm being interrogated!" He hissed.

Pan huffed and crossed her arms, glaring daggers at the man in front of her. "I'm waiting."

Trunks put his hands in front of him in defense as he confessed in one breath, "I accidently let it slip that you weren't a virgin anymore!" He yelped loudly and covered his mouth, realizing he said that a bit louder than needed.

Pan's eyes widened, "Do you want me _disowned?!" _

"No! Of course not! It just slipped out!" Trunks laughed nervously.

"How does it_ slip out_, Trunk!?" Pan grabbed a pillow and flung it at him in anger.

"He came into the office yesterday and asked me if I could do him a favor. I didn't know what he was talking about and all of a sudden he asks me how much I love you. I thought something happened so I was just getting all these 'what if' ideas in my head. Before I could stop myself I asked if you were uh…" Trunks stopped his explanation. He was getting anxious.

_Damn it, she's going to kill me!_

"If I was, what?" Pan asked.

Trunks gulped, "If you were uh – pregnant, with my child."

"YOU WHAT?"

"I'm sorry!" He wailed miserably, "And please stop yelling! Gohan's going to hear you!"

"Good!" Pan spat, "I hope he does so he can kill you faster!" Pan spat.

"Some girlfriend you are," Trunks scoffed.

He turned his head to the side once more to get a better view of the stairs but rather than seeing steps, Trunks saw the wooden floors of Pan's house with a complementing a bump on the back of his head.

"Say that one more time and I'll send you to the center of the Earth!" Pan sat back down in the chair and smirked at her accomplishment.

Trunks picked himself up, rubbing his tender nose and wincing every time he touched it the wrong way. A few moments later, Gohan came down with what seemed like a hockey mask in his hand.

"You should've brought that earlier Gohan; it would've saved my nose." Trunks whimpered while shooting a glare at his feisty girlfriend.

"Haha, well this is going to help you with the favor you agreed to do." Gohan lifted the mask and grinned cheekily.

"I agreed?" Trunks asked, blinking confusedly.

"You sure did," Gohan agreed.

"Since when?" Trunks felt the headache from yesterday coming back to him like an evil force addicting him to the dark side of human kind.

"Since the moment I stepped in your office," Gohan explained matter-of-factly.

"But I didn't say anything…"

"Precisely!"

"What?" Scratch the headache, a migraine was hitting him full force. It was probably from the close acquaintance he had with the floor.

_I never knew Pan's floor was so withstanding… _He thought.

Gohan handed him the helmet, asking him to put it on.

"Does it fit?" He asked.

Trunks struggled to fit his head in, grunting here and there and sometimes producing a small yelp when the cold metal grazed his bump or his nose. Finally, after several seconds of trying, Trunks managed to put it on.

"Ugh, what's this for, anyway?" Trunks tried desperately to scratch his head, but failed.

"It's for the favor!"

"What favor?!" Trunks asked frustrated.

Leading him and Pan to the front door, Gohan turned to him with a Son smile.

"You're going to be teaching Pan how to drive manual!"

"I –what?"

"You see, Pan's been addicted to the Fast and the Furious movies and that car show you two always go to. She's wanted to learn manual for the longest time. I'm always busy and Videl doesn't know how to either, so I actually hired someone to teach her, but it didn't go so well. So I thought, why not ask Trunks to teach her since he's less – uh – breakable." Gohan opened the door.

Trunks' eye twitched at the last part but managed to ignore it. "What happened to the last guy? It can't be that bad. He must have been asking more money than what you offered him."

"Oh no," Gohan shrugged, "he was quite happy with the money. Pan just nearly broke his neck when she crashed into the pole."

Trunks paled considerably, while looking at Pan's smiling face, terrified.

"You mean to tell me I'm going to die in the hands of my own girlfriend!?"

"YUP!"

"Shit…"

"But on the bright side," Gohan chirped, "this helmet should protect your face for at least a fraction of a second."

"How comforting," Trunks snorted.

* * *

**Ending Note: Please review… I can't force you to but it would be very great of you! I would like to know how I'm doing. Please and thank you! **

**But anyway – I hope I'm not disappointing you in the humor section. I'm trying my best to make it sound like an everyday type conversation as well as everyday humor… well not everyday… haha. Anyways – Please, please, please, Review! It motivates me.**

**Also – check out FORBIDDEN, my other story. **

**It's drama, romance, suspense, slight humor, angst, etc. It has a bit of everything.**

**Thanks again!**


	3. The Drive

Drivers Ed

By: Trupan

**Author's Note: Eh, two reviews for the last chapter… Not really encouraging but oh well I guess. Here we go.**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Driving

Cautiously getting in the car, Trunks wasn't sure what he was getting himself into. Was it fate that was waiting for him to die today at this very moment. He always thought about being with Pan for the rest of his life. _Dying_ with the love of his life. However this was pure sick pleasure brought upon him by the higher lord. Dying with Pan wasn't such a horrifying thought when first thought _of_. But at this moment? Now? In a car lesson? Try no. He still loved her but living had a lot of advantages such as… Living.

Strapping himself, Trunks looked over to his left to see Pan a bit edgy.

"We can always stick to automatic," Trunks offered admittedly for his own sake rather than hers. Good thing she didn't read minds or he would definitely be dead by now.

"Hell no!" came Pan's unladylike answer.

Trunks gave a puff, rolling his eyes. The disadvantage of having a feisty girlfriend: A spiteful reply.

"Alright, let's get started then."

Trunks mentally prayed as he voiced directions to her.

"Do you know where the brakes are?"

Pan looked at him incredulously. "What?"

"The brake," Trunks said slower, "Where is it?"

"I know what you said!" Pan snapped, "Why are you asking me where they are! Not like I haven't driven before!"

Trunks shrunk back in his seat as he asked again, "Where is the brake?"

Fuming, Pan smacked his quivering hands, "In my mouth! Right here you grapefruit!"

She tapped the brake angrily. Gripping the wheel Pan turned to her lavender haired boyfriend. "Anything else you want to say to me?"

"If you're going to insult me, try getting the fruit right. Grapefruit is nowhere near the shade of purple." Trunks said.

"Can we _please _start?

"Alright, alright."

_So much for stalling. I'm screwed!_

"The very left pedal is the clutch. Press down hard until you can't anymore."

Pan did so.

"Now, the car won't move unless you retract your foot from the clutch. Your control is in the clutch rather than the brake. However, if you want to stop then I wouldn't suggest the clutch."

"Do you always _have _a smartass comment for everything?" Pan glared.

"Will you listen!" Trunks exclaimed.

"Will stop with those things you call 'jokes'?" Pan shot back.

Both stayed fuming at one another until Trunks started laughing. "Damn, if someone walked by they would think we hate each other."

"I hate that you're not continuing your intstructions," Pan reprimanded him.

"Alright, when you start the car, push the E-brake down and shift to reverse, this is the very last gear. The little odometer looking thing on the very left is the RPM. Those are you gears 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 and reverse. When backing out, you have to stay above zero but under or on one. The more you take your foot away from the clutch, the more the car will move. Now, I want you to slowly retract your foot but not completely."

Pan shifted to reverse and looked behind, while sneaking glances at the RPM. However, she slightly took her foot off more than necessary making the car shake.

"What's happening!?"

The car stopped.

"You just stalled out… It happens when you go below zero," Trunks had a distant look in his eyes.

"Is that bad?"

"The car stopped. You tell me."

Pan pursed her lips and furrowed her eyebrows. "You know, you're a horrible teacher."

"Coming from Pan Son? It doesn't faze me much," Trunks replied nonchalantly. "Getting back to the drive. Press the clutch and shift to neutral. Then start the car and try again."

Trunks was beginning to itch in the helmet.

Pan on the other hand got used to backing out on the second try. Now it was time for the actual driving.

"Pan, before you start, I want to tell you something." Trunks shifted his body so he was fully facing her in his seat.

"Yes?" Pan looked at expectantly.

He took her hands and stared into her eyes in serious-like manner.

"If I get one scratch on this car, I'm never speaking to you."

Pan's jaw dropped. "Are you serious?"

Trunks laughed, "No silly. It's just a car! However," he got serious again, "If I die, I'm never speaking to you again."

"No shit." Pan rolled her eyes, taking her hands and placing them on the steering wheel.

Trunks coughed and straightened himself up along with the hockey mask as he gave Pan directions once again.

"Alright, now first gear and reverse is the same thing, except of course you're going forward this time. Now, every time you accelerate you press the clutch down completely and shift down to second gear. The same goes for third gear as well as the other two. When you're in parking lot, you shouldn't lift your foot off the clutch but on highways or others similar, you can. You'll get it eventually. It's not as difficult as it seems," he added seeing the nervous expression on his girlfriend's face.

Pan pressed the clutch down and shifted to first gear. The car started to move slowly as Pan slowly lifted her foot.

"That's good. Lift a bit more and give it a tap of gas. It's all about balancing the clutch and gas. Lift one foot, press the other and vice versa."

After touring the neighborhood on first and second gear, Pan was ready for the road.

"Are you kidding me? Why are you pushing _my_ chances of living? Are you trying to get rid of me so you can date some Rock Johnson type of guy?" Trunks accused playfully.

Pan stuck her tongue at him, "Give me a break, Trunks. If I wanted to dump you, I would have done so long time ago. But I decided that you were cute and sometimes funny, so I thought I'd keep you around a little longer."

"How encouraging. Glad my personality caught your attention." Trunks retorted.

"Keep it up, keep it up, don't be a pre- hey Madonna!" Pan sung.

"Yeah, as soon as you save the world in four minutes," Trunks pouted.

"Came close, Trunks." Pan laughed.

Driving to the stop sign that led to the highway, Pan inhaled a big gulp of oxygen. Her eyes glistened with excitement as Trunks' watered from fear. Grabbing hold of the handle on the door and roof with both hands, Trunks nodded his head signaling that he was ready.

"Remember what I told you, the clutch controls everything!" He managed out before Pan made a sharp left turn toward the highway.

"Help," Trunks squeaked as Pan accelerated.

With Trunks' luck, the highway was like the city. Traffic from one end to the other. As they drove farther away, the traffic lessened and eventually it was a few cars on the road and handful of sixteen wheelers. Trunks was highly impressed that Pan had not crashed or even made abrupt stops on their ride. However, he thought too soon because soon he found himself yelling.

"_Holy mother of chicken- _Truck! Truck, Pan, truck!"

Arms tightly squeezing the handle and one foot in the air, Trunks' eyes bugged out as they narrowly missed the side of a sixteen wheeler.

"Chill out, hon, you're in safe hands." Pan soothed.

"I feel far from safe, Pan!" Trunks yelled horrified.

_I'm going to die, I'm going to die. Oh shit, I'm dead. _Trunks braced himself for another crazy swerve by Pan who was switching lanes.

"Who the hell taught you to drive?!" Trunks' heart was beating faster.

"You did, dumbass!" Pan shifted to fourth gear.

"Speed limit's 65, Pan," Trunks reminded her as he saw the speedometer reach 80.

"That's 120 in dog years," Pan smirked as she accelerated.

"What's dog years - ack! - got to do with – car! – driving?" Trunks' head hit the passenger window several times as Pan finally straightened out the car.

"You know they say you lose 100 brain cells each time you hit your head," Pan chimed.

Trunks shot her a glare, "Is that what happened to you?"

Instead of an answer, Pan swerved again, making Trunks hit his head once again. No wonder Gohan gave him the mask.

"Does it matter?" Pan asked as she dodged a sign.

"I think it does. I'd rather know now that my girlfriend is an undercover psycho rather than later when I'm married to you," Trunks half-shouted.

Pan took her eyes off of the road and stared at him. "You really want me to be your wife in the future?"

Trunks sighed, "Of course – why wouldn't – "

He was stopped short as car honked at them. Trunks' head snapped as he instinctively grabbed the wheel and straightened the swerving car.

"Watch the road!" Trunks commanded, "But yeah, I love you and I want us to spend the rest of our lives together. But I don't think it's going to be possible with the way you're driving!"

Pan growled, "Way to make a tender moment sour Trunks, you jerk!"

Trunks shrugged thinking nothing of it. Several moments passed and no word from the woman beside him.

"Uh, Pan?"

Rather than seeing a calm girlfriend, he saw a fire breathing, figuratively of course, crazed Saiyan female.

"Did – I…" but before he could finish his words, his eyes widened at the speedometer. 100 mph.

"Pan! Slow down!" Trunks started to get anxious at the speed as Pan shifted to fifth gear.

Nervousness taking over him, he started banging on the window, trying to get other people's attention. "Where the hell are the cops when you need them, those bastards!"

"I would stop if I were you." Pan's voice was calm. "You look like a terrorist just found out that he is being sent on a suicide mission with that mask on."

Trunks turned to her, disbelievingly. Gripping the seatbelt tightly to a point where his knuckles where turning white, he silently prayed for his safety.

He yelped as Pan shifted to third gear and made a U-turn.

Trunks' body felt like it was hit by energy blast as he found himself smashed against the door.

"I will get you, Gohan!" came Trunks' muffled threat as Pan once again shifted to fifth gear.

Soon enough, there were blue lights tailing them. Trunks breathed a sigh of relief.

Pan looked thoughtful, "Maybe we should outrun them like in the Fast and the Furious!"

Trunks' jaw slackened, "Wh-What? NO! Stop the car!"

Pan pouted and did as she was told. Shifting down to fourth then to third and eventually first gear, Pan waited for the cop to come.

Trunks readied the registration as Pan took out her license.

The cop was an average man. Short with a middle-aged look to him. He tapped the window of the driver's. Pan rolled it down and smiled nervously.

"What's wrong, officer?"

He looked at her with an eyebrow raised, "License and registration please."

Trunks handed him the paper and Pan handed her license. Glancing at the paper, the cop froze.

"Trunks Briefs?" he asked while looking at the registration paper. "_The_ Trunks Briefs of Capsule Corporation?"

Trunks seemed confused. "Yes?"

The cop held his police hat in excitement. "Wow! Incredible! Never thought I'd be honored to see you, sir!"

Trunks laughed an awkward laugh. "Oh, haha. How nice. So what's the damage – uh," he looked at the nametag, "Mr. Seun."

The cop reached into his pocket and took out a camera snapped a quick picture of him. "Oh, no damage! Here are your stuff. Sorry about that. You must be in a hurry for the company so I'll let you guys get on your way! Have a nice day Mr. Briefs! Oh and nice mask!"

The cop walked back to his car.

Trunks blinked several times as he watched the police drive away. "What? No, no! Come back! Give me a ticket! Take my car! Anything! My girlfriend is trying to kill me!!" Trunks' pleads fell on deaf ears as the car zoomed off again.

By the time the couple made it back home, Trunks was a mess. His hair was tousled from the mask, clothes disheveled and wrinkled, hands shaking and heart racing. It wasn't the best sight to see considering he was powerful man but at the moment he didn't care. He was only thankful that there was a thing called land as he fell out of the car.

Pan shifted to neutral and stopped the car. Dangling the keys, she took Trunks' hand and led him inside the house.

Gohan came from the kitchen, beaming.

"How did it go?" He asked casually.

Pan's eyes lit up, "It was awesome daddy! I can drive stick!"

Gohan laughed as Pan jumped and gave him a hug. Meanwhile Trunks plopped down on the couch trying to steady himself.

"How was it Trunks?" he asked the younger man.

Trunks lifted his shaking head, "I think I shit my pants." His voice cracked.

Gohan rolled his eyes, "It can't be that bad, Trunks."

The lavender haired man snorted as he lay down on the couch, "You weren't the one dodging houses."

Gohan was about to ask when Pan came in looking angry.

"Houses? We were on the _interstate, _Trunks!"

Trunks groaned as he sat up. Cracking his back, he glowered at her. "Doesn't matter. We were dodging stuff that was on the other side of the road!"

Pan crossed her arms shooting daggers at him. "My driving isn't that bad."

"You're right, it was horrible!"

"Ooh, did I scare the big-bad business man?"

"Pan," Gohan warned but the couple continued arguing.

"Maybe so," Trunks challenged, "but you definitely took nine years off my life. Thanks to you, I'm going to die early!"

Pan mocked horror and rolled her eyes, "You may die earlier than that, if you keep talking to me!"

"I think I did in the car." Trunks felt his stomach rising as the affects began to hit him.

"It's not that bad, Trunks!" She sighed at his behavior.

"That's what you think! Hey, Gohan, I have an idea. Next time we have a threat to Earth; have Pan take them out cruising. It's a guarantee that they'll never show up again." Trunks taunted.

Pan grabbed a vase nearby and flung it at him making contact.

Gohan backed out of the argument as the two continued with their rants. _Young love_, Gohan thought chuckling but quickly winced as he heard a crash. _Or young hate?_

However the crash didn't come from inside the living room, it came from outside.

All three bustled into the kitchen to look through the window. Pan being the shortest had to wait for the two taller men to finish looking before she got a peek.

Trunks turned to her, eyes distant. "Pan, did you pull the emergency brake before you got out?"

"Emergency brake? Why?"

Trunks smacked himself on the forehead as he moved for her to see.

"That's why."

**The END**

**Ending Note: Thus it is finished. Haha. Kinda rushed but it is 3:50 in the morning. How was it? Funny enough? **

**Oh and for those of you who didn't understand the last part, Trunks' car rolled out of the driveway and yeah, boom! E-brakes are essential people! Haha! I hope I got the directions right. My friend was teaching me how to drive manual and it was pretty funny. I wrote what I remembered and I hope I didn't make a mistakes.**

**Please Review! **


End file.
